The Sands of Destiny
by Bishonen'sFoxyMiko
Summary: What would happen if the well had sent Kagome, not only farther back in time, but to another continent as well? YGOIY Xover. Coauthored by Chaotic Rei, a.k.a Vanya The Ninja Maiden as well. Pairing is AtemuKagome or technically YamiKagome.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Rei/Vanya and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful owners and creators.

AN: This story will be co-authored by my self and Chaotic Rei/Vanya The Ninja Maiden. I had discussed the plot of the story with Rei/Vanya over MSN Messenger, and she and I decided that we should write it together.

Forgive me, and probably Rei/Vanya too, because we haven't really seen the Egyptian Arc of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Anime series.

Anime: Yugioh/Inuyasha Crossover

Pairing: Atemu (Yami)/Kagome

Summary: What would happen if the well had sent Kagome, not only farther back in time, but to another continent as well?

AN: This Chapter has been edited with grammar and spelling corrections.

* * *

_**Chapter One**_  
_**Not in Japan Anymore, On to Thebes**_

The day was peaceful with the birds singing their melodies and the plant life having grown into a lush green as Kagome made her way to the Bone-Eaters Well to return home. She had already said her goodbyes to her friends, including her beloved son, Shippó. It was a tearful goodbye… but Kagome knew that they would meet again someday in her era, if Sango and Miroku were reincarnated, and she was sure that she would be able to see Shippó in the future if he were able to survive that long as well as her other demon friends.

Inuyasha, after defeating Naraku and the jewel being absorbed into her body, decided to break all ties with her so he could go to Hell with Kikyo. He had hurt Kagome so much that she was beyond caring about what he wanted to do. But what the dumb mutt didn't know was that once Kikyo had passed the surface to Hell, the part of her soul she possessed would return to Kagome. So in other words: Inuyasha would be in Hell alone…

(I know that's evil, even for me but you have to admit that how could Kikyo still Keep that part of her soul when she's already been reincarnated)

Kagome concluded that it wasn't her business nor was it her problem. The hanyou was more than three hundred years old and was old enough to make his own decisions despite that he acted like a spoiled child.

She had to admit that she would miss the rest of her friends, whom she had come to see as her second family, very dearly. Even after all that they've been through together.

Before the final battle, Sesshoumaru had decided to train her because he not only believed that Kagome had the potential to wield any weapon but to also defeat Naraku.

The training took three months for her to complete and Kagome had proven herself to be a fast learner despite how harsh the Taiyoukai's training was because he was such a perfectionist. After completing the training, Sesshoumaru gave her a long sword that was five foot-four inches and another that was of normal length. Both were made by his fang along with the feathers of a six-winged fairy and were able to withstand her purification when fusing it with the swords.

The blades glistened with a pure white light while the hilts were jeweled with opal gems and diamonds. And on the blades close to the hilts were what looked like six-winged angels on both sides of the blades making them look as if they were made by the sword smiths of Heaven themselves.

They were very beautiful and Kagome couldn't help but hug the stoic Youkai lord to show how much she truly loved to swords and named the sister blades "Roku no Tsubasa" or Six Wings.

(I'd like to thank larkargurl12 for helping Choatic Rei and me with the Japanese Translation for Six Wings. It really helped a lot.)

During the celebration for their victory of defeating Naraku, Kagome was given even more gifts to remember her second family by.

A chained sickle from Sango that very much resembled Kohaku's was given to her. Except it had a black dragon with red eyes wrapping its body around the hilt of the sickle while the blade's sharp edge was as red as the black dragon's eyes. With the chained sickle came a Taijya mask.

Miroku and Kaede gave prayer beads of Protection as well as four Sacred Beast Summoning Prayer beads to her. The Beads of Protection were from Kaede so that she could always be safe and had said that her mother gave the beads to her before she had passed on. The four prayer bead rosaries that were able to summon one of the four Sacred Beasts of Asia each were from Miroku. After seeing that she had the true potential to summon the Four Sacred Beasts during the Battle against Naraku, like the beads were able to, Miroku decided that they would be put to better use with Kagome than him. Considering that he had never been able to learn how to use them before his father died.

And from her son, Shippó with the help of Kouga, was a very cute white wolf cub with huge ice blue eyes and two fluffy silver wings. Kagome thought it was so adorable that she was squealing with excitement and cuddling the little cutie and thanking Shippó with hugs and kisses. What really surprised her was that the cub was able to transform like Kirara except the little pup was engulfed by snow and ice rather than fire. Only a little shorter than Kirara when in her larger form, the winged wolf was gorgeous with her soul piercing ice blue eyes, white sleek fur coat, and four beautiful large silver wings.

She just couldn't thank Shippó enough for such a wonderful gift and told her Kit to thank Kouga for her as well. And because she thought of how beautiful and majestic she was in her larger form, she decided to call her Omorose, which was Egyptian for "Beautiful."

After Defeating Naraku, it had felt like… everything they've been through was like a dream yet an eternity at the same time. Kagome once thought that all the fighting, pain, and suffering would never stop. And now that it truly had stopped with the Shikon no Tama gone, it was like a dream come true. Like a real weight was lifted of her and friends' shoulders and they were finally able to have the peace they've hoped for.

But one thing she knew for sure though… was that she was never going to forget the times and memories she made with her friends who became her second family.

So after taking one last look around "Inuyasha's Forest" and the Sengoku Jidai, Kagome set her Long Katana on her back with her Bow and quiver of arrows and small backpack on her shoulders that kept her prayer beads, her shorter Katana at her side while the chained sickle from Sango was tucked into the hem of her pants behind her, She picked up Omorose (or Rose for short) and jumped over the lip of the well for home.

But rather than being engulfed by the glittering blue light she was used to, the light of the well was a purple mixed blue and hints of gold. And it seemed as if it was talking longer for the well to take her home. When she finally touched the ground, Kagome noticed that she was in knee-deep water and that the stone that made the structure of the well was built in a cylindrical formation. Confused, she looked above her to see clear blue skies rather than the roof of the Well House from her era or the partly cloudy sky of the Sengoku Jidai she thought that she had just left.

'What in Kami's name is going on?' Kagome didn't know what happened or where the well had brought her. Rose echoed her mistress's confusion through soft whines and bringing her ears back, close to her skull.

Then without warning, a wooden bucket was dropped on her head making her cry out in both surprise and pain. The base of the bucket made contact with the top of her head making a hollow thunk as it bounced off her head and landed in the water. Nursing the newly formed bump on her head while holding Rose, Kagome heard the voices young boys from above.

(I'm sorry, Kagome fans, I couldn't resist to add that. XP)

Looking up to the opening of the well, she saw three boys. One who looked to be three to for years her junior, the second looked to be twelve, and the one looked to be at least eight years old.

It was the second eldest of them who called to her, "Are you alright, Miss?"

Still nursing her head wound, Kagome answered to him, "Yes, I'll be fine. I have bump on my head, but I'll be okay."

"Grab onto the rope and we'll pull you out. You're going to be all right Miss just hang on." The eldest called to her, referring to the rope that was tied to the wooden pail. After telling Rose to meet her at the top, Kagome lit the fluffy silver winged wolf cub flutter to the surface, as she set her foot inside the pail and made a tight grip onto the rope as the three boys from above tried to pull her of the well themselves with Rose sitting at the lip of the well waiting patiently for her mistress to surface.

------------------ On the surface ------------------

The three boys, who happened to be brothers, struggled to keep their hold onto the rope and help the lady inside their well out. Soon their eldest brother and their father came up to them with amused expressions on their faces with their father asking humorously with a light chuckle, "And just what are you three boys doing?" As their older brother chuckled at the sight the younger boys made.

"We're trying to get the pretty lady out of the well." The youngest of the brothers said with an innocent voice.

"Trying to get the pretty lady out of the well. That's something I haven't heard from you." The eldest brother, who appeared to be in his early twenties pointed out as he leaned over to peek over the well… to see a young girl hanging on to the rope his brothers were pulling on.

After his younger brothers nearly lose their grip on the rope and a surprised yelp of a woman echoed from the well, the eldest gasp before assuring the girl, "D-don't worry ma'am! We will get you out of there! Hold on!"

The father set himself to stand next to the well to help the woman down from the lip of the well after hearing the young girl's voice echo from it. Once the girl was completely out of the well, they had taken her inside their home to get dried up and offer what they could to help her with the winged wolf cub following closely at her side.

After getting out of the well, Kagome was grateful to them for giving her their hospitality with a partial of bread and some water. Kagome had noticed that there were no females among the family, so she asked the man who appeared to be the father, "Excuse me, sir? Not to be nosey or anything but… don't you have any daughters? And where is your wife?"

The man, chuckled while saying, "It is all right, my dear. But to answer your questions… as much as I desire to have daughters, I have none. As for my wife… she went to the afterlife three years after my youngest was born." He had a wistful yet sad look upon his face at the mention of his wife.

Feeling bad about asking such a question, Kagome apologized, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring back any painful memories."

The man smiled at her thoughtfulness, not able to help but think at how kind she seemed while saying, "Do not worry your self, child. I am certain my wife would want me to be happy for her. For every living being here in the living, Death is only the beginning."

Kagome thought about and agreed that, that was true. It was also something that she had heard from her father many times before he passed away.

Her thoughts were broken when the eldest of the sons asked, "Are you a traveler, Milady? How did you manage to get stuck in the well?" His younger brothers wanted to know as well.

Giving them a smile Kagome had set her empty cup that was full of water and letting Rose have the rest of her portion of bread, she answered, "Yes, I am a traveler. As to how ended up in the well… I guess the heat must have took its toll on me and I fell in." It wasn't entirely a lie. Yes, she was a traveler- a _time_-traveler. And the part of her falling in because of exhaustion from the heat … they really didn't need to know that she appeared in the well by magic. She didn't know where or when she was so she didn't know how they would react if they heard the entire truth.

After saying that she thought it best she leave before she over welcomed her stay, she asked them for which direction was the nearest city or village.

Leading her outside, the two eldest sons had answered that the closest city, Thebes was about a day's travel by camel from where they were and pointed north-northeast from where they were.

Doing a quick calculation through her head about how long it would take to get to Thebes by air, Kagome concluded to herself that it would take about half a day or less if she were to fly on Rose to get to Thebes. She was also surprised to hear the name of an ancient Egyptian city but after feeling the earth and everything around her with her energy, she felt that the air and earth around her felt much more lively and young than in the Sengoku Jidai and her home era. And taking in the desert region around the tiny oasis she was in and remembering that Japan had no desert, the young miko concluded that she was in Egypt. _Ancient Egypt_ by the look of the men's clothing.

She didn't know how the well got her and Rose there, but she wasn't going to sit around and wait to return to her era by some miracle nor was she going to ask the family of men if she could stay with them.

Seeing that the young girl wanted to leave before the day was through, the old man asked his sons gather enough bread, fruit, and water for the strangely clothed girl and her canine's journey. Doing as they were ask the younger ones went to gather what their father asked for while the elder ones went to get a camel ready to lend to the girl.

Seeing them doing so much for her already, Kagome couldn't help but feel like a bother to them. But the father of the boys had assured her that it was all right and that they didn't mind helping a traveler with supplies for their journey.

Still feeling bad about the whole thing, Kagome assured the man that she would somehow repay him and his sons for their kindness one day, despite the man's assurances of her not to worry about it.

The two younger sons soon came back with bread, a little fruit, and water while the two eldest came back with a one-humped albino camel all set to travel. Gratefully accepting the supplies, Kagome assured them that she didn't need their camel for travel.

The men and boys were confused as to why she didn't need their camel. They thought that she was thinking of walking to Thebes and told her that it was dangerous to walk in the desert, especially if any desert bandits came upon her.

Secretively smiling, Kagome spoke, "Who said that I would be traveling by foot? You needn't worry about my safety, if that is what you're concerned about." And with that, she called out to Rose to transform so they could take to the skies.

After Rose was engulf in a whirlwind of snow and ice, revealing an exotic four-winged White Wolf with soul piercing light blue eyes, Kagome set the bags of bread and fruit on Rose's back along with the water skins of fresh water. Turning to the shocked faces of the family that helped her so much already, the young miko smiled at them in thanks while saying she promised that she would repay them someday. And with that, Kagome hopped onto her winged canine companion's back and took off into the sky.

Not knowing that she left the impression that she was probably someone important to the current Pharaoh of Egypt and probably a part of his royal court…

* * *

Chapter by:  
Kurama'sFoxyMiko

I had started this sometime ago and never had the inspiration to finish. But after read my favorite Yu-Gi-Oh/Inuyasha crossovers, I was able to keep going.

Remember that this story is co-authored by Chaotic Rei/Vanya The Ninja Maiden, as well so she will write the next chapter.

Please Review to tell us what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rei**: Hell yeah! This is Chaotic Rei/Vanya the Ninja Maiden speaking, and it's my turn to do the chapter! W00t! Kurama'sFoxyMiko and I were pleased with the feedback we received. :3 It certainly impressed us… And those of you waiting for updates on my part I apologize, school is a bitch (as I'm sure most of you know) and I'll try to get some more written at least.

**Dedicated to**- uhhh I dedicate this chapter to KFM 'cause of all her help she gives me and for being a cool friend and a wonderful author. :3

**Disclaimer**: If we owned these two series then it would be very different… and Kikyo would have STAYED dead. But alas we don't own them so don't sue us :P

**NOTE**: Addressing a review that we got, you were probably all wondering (or at least some of you) why Kagome knows how to speak Egyptian. Well, there are a few good reasons for that.

One- Kagome could have very easily been influenced by her miko powers and it could have bended and fluctuated in order to letting her understand and speak Egyptian, or it could've even been the Shikon jewel's influence as well… XD

Two- I'm sure for the sake of argument Kagome could have gotten her hands on some scrolls that were either about Egypt or learning Egyptian, thanks to Miroku or Kaede, or maybe even her own curiosity. I would love to learn Egyptian if I had the chance!

Three- Not everyone in Egypt may speak Egyptian. --; People tended to move around a lot to get away from war and famine, as well as learning to speak Egyptian but still keep their home language. I bet you could even find some Japanese people there if they had gotten there around that time.

Four- Partly because we didn't bother thinking about it at the time, we didn't bother to address the fact that Kag knew Egyptian, so please don't get on our case about it. Everybody screws up from time to time so if you flame you're also going to get burned. Not everyone is perfect, and I know that fact very well. And I'll throw it back in your face so don't try to insult me or her. You don't like it, don't read it. :P It's as simple as that. XD

Okay, enough of that… let's get started

* * *

The Sands of Destiny 

Chapter Two: Navigation is NEVER That Simple

"Speech"

'Thought'

-Desert, some miles from Thebes, Egypt-

Normal POV

That day it was sweltering hot; the sun's position high in the sky proved that much. Thankfully for Kagome, she had her ice-born demonic companion to help keep it down. The natural cold touch to her eased the bite on her skin, but only so much. 'What I wouldn't give for some sun screen…' Kagome thought and wiped some perspiration off her forehead with one hand. A bit of sand clung to her hand, probably from all of the random gusts of wind brought it to her.

The pair had been flying for quite some time now; Kagome estimated it had been at least two or three hours since they had left the kind family she had met. She groaned a bit and curled her arms around Rose's neck; the fur provided the cooling salvation she desired. "See any towns nearby, 'Rose?" She asked, and was greeted with a nod that she felt through her fur. 'Thank Kami!' She cheered on the inside, and asked another question. "Can you land us in one of them?" She got another nod. They soon arrived at the outskirts of the town, and she got off. Her supplies in her backpack slung across her shoulder, the little wolf youkai shifted into her smaller form and jumped into Kagome's waiting arms. She smiled fondly at her friend before walking into the village, and came out an hour later laden with some more food (just in case), water, and other odds and ends.

Rose sniffed the pack she had while Kagome was putting some into her already over-sized backpack and howled a bit when she saw one of Kagome's 'odds and ends'. She had a golden miniature cat figurine in her mouth and was giving Kagome a 'but I thought you liked wolves better!' sort of look. Kagome smiled sheepishly and rubbed her head. "I'm sorry, but it's so cute… and they worship cats here, so why not?"

Another look Rose gave her looked like she said 'but you didn't steal it, did you?'

Kagome's eyebrows twitched. "No, I did NOT steal it. I traded in some yen for some Egyptian coin." (Sorry, I don't know what the currency would be at the time…) She neglected to mention that the vendor/banker was gabbling something about how she looked and that at first he thought the yen was edible, which amused her for a few seconds until he almost choked on it. It had taken some help from a kindly vendor in another stall before they got it through his head that it wasn't to be eaten.

Rose switched her tail for a moment before sitting down in the blanket Kagome laid out for them (can't get all sandy, can we? I'm one of those people who hate getting sand on myself). Then she stretched her neck forward, folded her wings, and nudged her side a bit, and sat back, giving her some over bright blue eyes.

Kagome blinked, and thought to herself. 'Okay… what did Koga say? Something like… 'if they try to look cute, distract you from whatever they're doing, and act like they're starving, they either want attention or some food. Probably the latter- they act like we don't feed them!'' Before she had left, Koga had given her some lessons on how to take care of Rose and what certain kinds of body language meant. It had been a lot of fun and more than ever she had thanked Koga and Shippó reverently for her new friend and companion.

"So, you're hungry eh?" She had decided that since there wasn't anyone else there with them besides herself and Rose, that it couldn't have been attention. 'She's probably hungry from all that flying,' she thought. Rose nodded and whined cutely. She laughed, and pulled out some jerky strips for her to eat.

After she was done, Kagome pulled out a map she had bartered from that same banker/vendor who nearly ate her yen. "Let's see here…" Her calm blue eyes swept over the area of the map, and found their location: Corus. (Yes, I borrowed that name from Tamora Pierce. I don't own) she then scanned for the capital, Thebes. After a few seconds of searching, she found it. "Aha!" She looked down near the legend and then after finding how much space of the map was a mile, tried to calculate visually how far it was to the capital.

"We're bound north, and hmm… it's about… 40 miles?!" She groaned a bit. 'That's going to take until night fall for us to get there, if we hurry… I don't want to hurry Rose- she'll be exhausted. I'll ask her.' She turned to Rose, who had been napping peacefully, and anime-fell. A bit startled by the noise, Rose opened her eyes and blinked at her levelly. An ear tilted back, and a less than pleased look probably said something like 'what do you want?'

Kagome rubbed the back of her head. "Rose… In order to get to the capital, we're going to have to do some serious flying, okay? It's nearly 40 miles to Thebes, and if we go fast enough with maybe a stop or two, we'll probably get there a while after nightfall. Maybe midnight, I'm not sure. Are you up for it?"

Rose nodded and let out a bark that sounded almost like she was ready for battle- well, she would be battling against any possible fierce windstorms, and the sand in the air. Kagome patted her head and packed up their stuff, and then got on the already-transformed Rose. With a few wind beats of her great wings, they were up and into the air.

The hours lagged on as they flew, the sun slowly dipping down to go to the other side of the world. The sunset was magnificent, with lots of pink, orange, yellow, and red, later transforming into blue, purple, and a hint of maroon. The moon began to show, and Thebes was coming insight- but they wouldn't get there for another hour.

They stopped for a half an hour rest, and Kagome fed herself and Rose. She started to shiver; it was getting awfully cold now. She shook her head- 'hot in the day, cold in the night. It's a good thing I didn't take their camel!' She thought, thinking back to the man and his boys that she had met earlier that day. She snapped out of it and then donned a warm, thick haori over her current outfit, a tank top and jeans. 'This should help…' She got back on Rose and they took off again.

In an hour, they drew right outside Thebes and landed. Kagome had been awed by the city's glamour even before she had gotten this close- you could see it from a few miles away. Large buildings stood proudly, with gold carvings. Huge statues of the gods that they worshipped guarded a particularly big building, which she assumed was the palace. There was more vegetation in the city than the sand surrounding it, which surprised her a bit, but a large city could probably use some decoration besides statues, and they might also be herbs or some kind of edible plant.

Rose disturbed her thoughts by landing 50 yards out away from the city's boundaries, and Kagome quickly got off her. Rose's sides heaved; she was covered in a thick sheen of sweat in the moonlight. Kagome crooned to her and petted her, thanking her. Youkai or no that was still a long distance and Rose wasn't all the way mature yet. She would grow a bit larger as she got older, but she was still young. However, she would retain her cub-like appearance.

Kagome slung her backpack over her shoulders while Rose carried a sack in her mouth, and Kagome held onto the other bag. They had just gotten to the gates when the night guards stationed there yelled out at her to halt. She stopped, puzzled.

Four guards broke away from the remaining two and surrounded them. "Miss, you're going to have to come with us."

She blinked; 'did I break some 'no-flying-zone' law? Sheesh, you'd think they'd have seen youkai before!' (Thank you waikan for the no-flying law idea! XD) "Not to be rude, my good sirs, but I didn't do anything wrong. I would merely like to go into the city and possibly get a place to stay at for the night."

"That's what they all say," one burly guard said, and they laughed. They took Kagome's weapons, and her packs. Once they tried to grab Rose, she ran for it. One guard broke away to chase after her, but didn't catch her, and she escaped into the city. Kagome stared after her with a bit of exasperation- 'thanks a lot, now I'm alone!' The guards made her walk between them as they walked into the city and Kagome didn't like the treatment one bit.

For example, she felt like a criminal- and she didn't even do anything wrong! But apparently she did, even though it could have possibly been something as trivial as no flying- but she didn't believe it was.

She could also feel eyes on her- clearly they didn't trust her- or she was the most enthralling prisoner they'd ever seen. She also didn't like the looks she'd gotten from the night-life passerby- the wide-eyed looks roving over her form made her feel as if she was some holy prophet they thought had come to them. 'I'm just a woman! They don't have to look at me like I'm some piece of meat… holy meat… argh.' She was a bit off edge ever since Rose had left her- even though she didn't look fierce, she was and had always provided Kagome with some feeling of security.

As they walked, she realized with a start that they were approaching the palace. She started to sweat some- 'they're going to take me to the palace? Or the jail by the palace? Or both?!' Her over active imagination started to get carried away, and she got even more anxious when it loomed overhead. It was truly a large and imposing building, and she had nothing to calm her nerves. The fact that darkness clung to it like a second coat of paint made her palms itch with the urge to purify everything around her, and she was debating on whether to purify the guards around her and escape while they recovered.

She was just getting herself ready to do it when she bumped into a tall, bald man with rich golden-brown skin wearing something she guessed was Egyptian priest clothing. He had a curious gold object with him that looked somewhat like a cross, but was much different. It was cloaked in the shadows and so was the man, she winced. She heard him say, "I'll take it from here." The men shuddered a bit and then bowed to him, before they left in a hurry with her weapons and other items.

She was led into a room that was situated close to the outside, as there was a window and a fresh breeze came into the room. She could see guards posted outside of it, though, which would make escape difficult.

She was seated on a small rickety chair and the man stood a few feet away from her in front of a table. He looked rather imposing and the item he held glowed a bit and she stared at it in apprehension. 'He's not planning to use magic on me is he?'

He saw this and said, "I am not planning to use magic on you, unless you do not cooperate and answer my questions. Understand?"

She bit her lip. 'I'll just have to do this until I find a good opportunity to scram…' "Yes."

"Good. Now, what is your name?"

'Isn't that generic?' "Higurashi Kagome."

"From what land do you hail?"

"Japan."

"… Now for other questions- what is your purpose for coming to the capital; how do you possess such powerful prayer beads, and why is there the Red Eyes Black Dragon and Wing Weaver duel monsters on your weapons?"

She took a deep breath before answering. "I came here because I needed some questions answered, possibly a place to live until I can go home, I have prayer beads because my friend who was a monk gave them to me… and what the hell is a duel monster?"

He blinked, his eyes a bit wide and one of them twitching. "…You don't know what a duel monster is?"

"No I don't."

"Then what's that there?!" He made an image of her swords with his magic and pointed to the monsters images on her blades.

She blinked. "I believe those are my swords and chained sickle, with pretty awesome image designing if I do say so myself!"

The man: "…"

"Now if you don't mind, I am going to leave." Kagome informed him. The man outstretched a hand to grab her arm, but when he touched her skin a flash of light appeared and when it faded, he was unconscious on the floor.

Kagome smiled a bit regretfully on having to do that, but she had to escape. She then leaped through the window, and quickly used the same trick on the two guards outside. 'Okay, now to get out of here…' She took a path going left through some hedges, and ran down a dizzying long path through a maze of hedges until she found a secluded, probably private garden. She found a large statue of a possible fertility god and then hid behind it, and calmed her racing heart. 'Hopefully there isn't anyone planning on taking a stroll through here…' She paused for a moment to examine the area around her, and was pleased by the abundant amount of plant life.

'I'm sure Rin-chan would love these flowers,' she thought. She was surprised that they had a garden here, but it was beautiful. Plenty of desert flowers thrived here, as well as some tough foreign kinds probably brought by lords of other lands as peace offerings. She just started to close her eyes to rest them when she heard some rustling in the nearby bushes. Kagome started in alarm and groped around for anything she could use as a potential weapon, and found a large stone. 'I'm sorry,' she addressed the statue respectfully but stood up, ready to bash someone's head in (if they were an enemy).

To her surprise, Omorose trotted in, covered in a few leaves but otherwise fine. Rose yipped at Kagome, who dropped the rock. "Rose…!" She was relieved that it wasn't an enemy, and that she was all right, but still a bit miffed about when she left her. She bent down to pet her a bit, in which Rose cuddled up to her a bit in apology.

Just a few minutes after their reunion, two distinctly male voices came closer and closer to her hiding spot. She gulped, and tried to make herself as small as possible behind the large statue. Who knows what would happen if someone just decided to take a peek behind the statue? Rose, however, didn't appear afraid at all, but had a mischievous look on her face. Kagome didn't trust that look one iota.

The two male voices came into view and she could see a tall, very tall man in lavish clothing, with a large staff. Dark magic permeated the air around him thickly. The other man was a head or two shorter, but still much taller than Kagome herself. He had black, spiky hair, with some blonde and reddish spikes in there as well. (Kagome was amazed that someone could have hair like that when they probably only had a very primitive excuse for a hair dye in this age.) His clothing was much more lavish than the other man's, with plenty of gold and jewels strung out along his figure. He had a dagger at his side, as well as a familiar looking symbol on a golden upside down pyramid hanging around his neck. They were both _very_ handsome.

They were talking in the large area that was the garden, and the taller man sat down on a bench while the tri-colored hair guy stood up, with his back to them. Kagome hoped they wouldn't take notice of her or Rose, but apparently the little wolf youkai had other plans. She jumped out of Kagome's arms and trotted out into the open, ignoring Kagome's death glare and low hiss of "Rose! Omorose, _get your white-tailed ass back here!" _

Rose turned back and gave her what Koga would say was a wolf smirk, before trotting up behind the tri-color hair. He took no notice of this, but his companion did. Before he could say anything, Rose barked cutely and sat with her tail wagging.

Kagome was having a bit of a tantrum within her own mind. If the audience could picture a chibi Kagome with steam coming out of her ears, and a tick mark on her head, then do so now.

Rose barked again to be noticed, and the man turned around. He looked around, and she yipped. He finally looked down and was surprised to see a silvery white wolf cub with unusual blue eyes, and even more unusual- a set of wings on her back.

The man on the bench stood up and said in a commanding voice, "What manner of creature is this?"

"I don't know, but it's certainly not shy." Tri-Color bent over to pick up Rose, who didn't mind at all, but basked in the attention. (Tri-Color is Kagome's temporary nickname for him)

Kagome only watched from the back round. 'Rose… you damn pup.' She sighed a little.

Tri-Color started chuckling, which then turned into a deep-throated laughter. Rose was licking him. He paused after a minute. "I wonder who she belongs to. Have you seen her before, Mahado?"

'At least now I know one of their names,' Kagome thought to herself. 'But perhaps I should show myself- what if they try to take Rose home with them?'

"No, I haven't. However, its mother should be nearby- it seems to be a small pup still." Mahado observed the set of wings on her back. 'This is certainly not an ordinary species of wolf, which that is for sure.'

She finally decided to show herself, and stepped out from behind the statue's shadow. "I am Omorose's owner of sorts. She does not belong to much of anyone, she'll stay to who she wants."

Immediately upon her appearance Mahado stepped in front of Tri-Color with his staff outstretched. "Who are you, from whence do you hail? This is the Pharaoh's private personal garden, few are allowed in here." His tone was demanding but guarded.

She held up her hands. "Peace- I carry no weapons." 'I used to,' she thought ruefully. "But the truth is, I… I'm lost." She blushed a bit and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

The look she got from Mahado showed he didn't believe her. One thing she didn't know is that he thought it was a bit cute.

"And plus, I was looking for her." She pointed to Rose.

Tri-Color also known as The Pharaoh held Rose out for her to take. She smiled in gratitude- "Thank you, she's very important to me." She couldn't help but think, 'he's pretty nice for a Pharaoh…' She took Rose from him and then held her in her arms, the cool fur a relief on her skin.

"I see." Tri-Color smiled at her- in her mind it was very heart-warming. For our Pharaoh, he was secretly oogling her with as much dignity as he could spare.

Mahado regarded her with a smaller amount of suspicion now. 'She could not be a witch- her aura is too pure. But she seems to have our Pharaoh infatuated with her... then again he DOES need a wife.' Calmly, he asked, "How is she important to you?"

She answered with an equal amount of calm. "Oh… my son gave her to me before I left home."

Mahado and Tri-Color both had an O.o look on their faces. Tri-Color asked with a bit of a strange look on his face and a bit of a strangled tone in his voice, "Son…?"

"You're married?" Mahado questioned, with shock on his features.

She looked a bit bewildered. "Umm, no, I'm not."

The looks on their faces were even more apparent and she understood with a bit of a disgusted glare at them. "He's ADOPTED!"

They laughed a bit, and simultaneously replied "Ohhh…" Rose barked in agreement with Kagome. Atemu aka Tri-Color thought to himself, 'why do I feel relieved?' While Mahado screamed in his head, 'PERFECT!' Little did everyone know, Mahado was a bit of a romantic. Not that he'd let anyone know that he helped some females match make with other people.

Kagome could hear some clanking noises coming closer to their location, and she swore in her head. 'Damn! It's got to be those guards!' She hid behind the statue again, while the Pharaoh and Mahado looked on, confused.

Shada, or the bald man Kagome was interrogated by earlier, came in with some soldiers and a cry of "Pharaoh!" She looked at him from behind her hiding spot in distaste. 'Aw damn, its baldy again!'

"What is it Shada?" Asked Tri-Color in concern.

"The girl whom the guards brought has escaped!" He responded, with a bit of anger.

Mahado questioned, "What does the girl look like?"

Shada responded, "She has dark ebony hair, blue eyes, perhaps in late first decade or a little over two decades. She was also wearing strange clothing... and had a white wolf with her."

Kagome gulped. 'Time for me to get out of here!' When they weren't looking in her general direction, she scrambled out of there and asked Rose to transform, and which she did so. However, that didn't stop the others from seeing the seemingly harmless looking wolf pup transform with a flurry of snow and ice into a large, much more ferocious looking wolf with Kagome leaping onto her back.

Tri-Color yelled, "Wait!" Kagome didn't hear him but waved a goodbye to the others, and they took off into the night sky.

He watched this and thought, 'she's gone…' He had also said it out loud, but didn't realize it.

"Yes, she's gone. Was the pup a monster? Or something else entirely?" Mahado asked no one in particular.

"It is otherworldly, that is for sure." Shada remarked with a bit of awe.

"Yes... What do you want to do, Pharaoh?" Mahado asked quietly.

Atemu replied in a calm but determined tone, "I want her to be found and brought back here. I'm going to bed, goodnight." He walked off to his sleeping quarters, leaving the two sorcerers in the garden.

Mahado sighed, though he was a little happy. "He's clearly infatuated with her," he told Shada.

Shada seemed a bit surprised at first. "You saw it as well?" His response was a nod. Shada crossed his arms. "We'll do as the Pharaoh ordered, but if we cannot find her... I'm positive that she will return on her own."

Mahado nodded in agreement. "She seems like the type to be curious."

"Not only that... She left her weapons behind when she was escaping." Shada had an expression like this: -.-

"She had weapons with her?"

"You did not see them? She had two swords, a bow and a quiver of arrows, as well as what looked like a chain and sickle."

Mahado responded with a thoughtful look. "She was unarmed when she was talking to the Pharaoh and me, so how would I have seen them?"

Shada shrugged. "We should go back and tell the others to look for her.

* * *

With Kagome 

Still Normal POV

After about 20 minutes of flying, Kagome thought to look around her. She did, but saw nothing, and she realized with a start that she didn't have her gear. "CRAP! They took my weapons! And my bag too!" Rose had an O.O expression. "Oh... this is NOT good. We'll have to go back for my stuff, or we'll never survive." Rose sighed but agreed, and they headed back to the capital.

(Some time later)

At the palace, Mahado, along with Shada and Isis waited for any sign of Kagome to come back, while the guards watched the entrances. Mahado rubbed his forehead; he had a fierce headache pounding at his temples. Finally tiring of just sitting there, he asked, "any sign of her?"

With Kagome, they were just sneaking back into the gardens to the palace. "Okay Rose, we have to be VERY quiet..." 'Oh god what happens if I get caught?' Rose whined a bit and she shushed her, and they found another entrance to the palace to sneak in (after they disposed of the guards).

With the trio of sorcerers, Shada sighed. "Not yet, but her aura feels as if it is approaching us."

Mahado sighed as well. He really needed a cure for his headache.

Isis had been concentrating on using her power to find Kagome to no avail. "My Millennium Necklace was not able to see her anywhere. Nor will it foretell when she will come." She was puzzled by that fact but hid it.

Footsteps came nearer as a tall man entered the premise, wearing priestly garb. He was Seto. "See who?" He asked, with a bit of a suspicious look.

Shada answered him. "She is a girl whom the guards brought in earlier today. I interrogated her."

Seto crossed his arms, and with a bit of scorn in his voice he remarked, "And what is the significance of this girl?"

Isis cut in this time. "She cannot be tracked. She carries interesting weapons, and she has the most curious and most pure aura I have ever felt on this side of the Nile River."

Seto seemed a little curious. "Interesting..."

"And the Pharaoh seems to have taken an interest in her," Mahado spoke up. He was mentally smirking and was pleased.

Seto's eyebrows rose high. "That's rare," he commented.

Meanwhile, Kagome was doing her best to get around the palace as quiet and as stealthily as she could. 'Keep to the shadows, away from the light...' She reminded herself. She sidled around corners and along walls, and used the shadows of pillars to help keep herself hidden.

Rose followed her mistress closely but made a yip to get Kagome's attention after a few minutes.

Kagome turned around and whispered as quietly as she could, "what is it?"

Rose's only reply was to walk to a dimly lit corridor adjacent to the one they were in, and Kagome followed her. They were near a doorway, from which Kagome could hear voices. She made sure that there was a hallway nearby just in case she needed to make a getaway.

Shada continued, not knowing Kagome was close to them. "What's more is that I could not touch her weapons. They are repulsed by dark magic; it is strongly conditioned with holy magic. The guards had to carry it."

Seto seemed impressed by this comment. "Now I'm curious to meet her..." He admitted.

"And when the Pharaoh and I were speaking to her, she didn't seem to be Egyptian. She knew Egyptian, but she does not appear native to here. She has much lighter skin and a small foreign accent." Mahado told them of their meeting in the garden.

Kagome continued listening in with a bit of shock. 'WHAT THE?! They're talking about me? Didn't know I left that big of an impression...' Rose's only response to this was to wag her tail, and Kagome shook her head a bit.

Mahado sighed theatrically and rested his chin in his hand, his eyes closed. "I must confess something," he told them, looking quite serious.

The others leaned in; even Kagome did, listening intently. "What?" They asked, obviously dying to know.

Mahado smiled handsomely. "She seemed cute." His smile turned goofy and Isis hit his arm in exasperation while Shada and Seto chuckled a little.

Kagome was blushing a lot. 'A REAL impression.' Rose made a silent wolf laugh.

Mahado smiled. "What? I'm being honest!"

The humor of the moment soon faded when Shada's expression changed from one of amusement to a serious one. 'She's close... very close...'

Kagome saw this and knew she had to leave. 'Okay, I have to go.' She nudged Rose and let her know they had to leave.

Silence fell upon them and Isis asked the question for them. "Shada? What is it?"

Shada smirked. "She's here, nearby. Search the area."

Panic resonated within Kagome's being and her mind shrieked inwardly. 'OH SHIT!' She knew she had to run for it now, and she took off for the hall closest to her. Seto barely missed her when she turned the corner, and she didn't like this game at all. 'HOW COULD THEY HAVE SENSED ME?!'

Isis turned the opposite end of the hall Kagome was going into, and she ducked into a side hallway. 'What is this, a maze? Am I the mouse? This isn't fair!' As they continued to run, they headed past a jackal without knowing. Soon it was aroused by her footsteps and it barked, and started chasing them. Several Egyptian cats also joined the chase, to which she saw this and wasn't pleased. Sweat ran down her back, her breathing becoming harsh. Rose was a little afraid of the animals, she could see, and started running farther than Kagome. 'HOLY TESTICAL TUESDAY!' Not wanting to be left behind, she picked up Rose and ran as fast as she could.

The sorcerers continued to search for Kagome, and a huffing Seto asked; "why are the Pharaoh's animals making a racket now?"

Shada rubbed his forehead. "Perhaps she is nearing his chambers..." To that he sweat-dropped "-and the guards as well."

Mahado looked down at the ground and was surprised to see a silvery feather lying on the ground, and Isis picked it up. "Where did this come from? None of the palace's birds have silver feathers," she showed it to the others.

Mahado nodded there was no mistake. "The girl and her white wolf must have come through here."

Shada crossed his arms. "We will near her soon. Keep looking."

Running, running, running. It seemed it was all they could keep doing, and Kagome ducked into a side passageway after seeing some guards. 'WAH! Why does this have to be so complicated?' She was getting very tired, and Rose wasn't much better. She had spent practically all day flying, and then running some. "Don't worry Rose, I'm sure we'll find them soon..." She hoped she'd find her weapons- Sesshomaru would KILL her if he found out she lost them- and plus she really needed her supplies.

The quad squad stopped for a moment to breath, and Seto murmured in annoyance, "How can one girl make this so difficult?"

Isis coughed and remarked dryly, "One who runs fast."

"Don't forget the wolf," Mahado added.

Since Seto didn't know what it looked like, he asked, "What color is her wolf?"

Mahado answered for him while wiping sweat off his brow, "It is white with silver wings. It would look like a pup to your eyes."

"How can a wolf have silver wings?"

"I do not know. It just does." Shada was getting a little irritable with this chase, and he was tired of running around.

Kagome stopped for a moment to regain her breath in a secluded, dark hallway. Her breathing was harsh and she coughed several times. 'Oh... my... kami... why are they so persistent?! I just want my weapons back! Surely that isn't a little too much to ask?' She set Rose down on the floor, who was content to plop down and rest herself. She knew she was at risk of being caught now, but she really needed a breather.

Shada took advantage of the moment to track her down, and smiled. "She stopped moving."

"Finally!" It would seem that Shada wasn't the only one who wanted this to end. Seto was itching to capture her.

"Which way? I'm too winded to sense her on my own," Mahado told them, with a bit of embarrassment.

Shada's mouth curled into a smirk. "She's not too far. She seems to be very close to the Pharaoh's room…" They ended up taking off again, much to Kagome's chagrin.

Meanwhile, with our Tri-Color friend, he was out on his balcony. He sighed in exasperation. 'They probably never found her...' (Aww.)

Kagome's breather wasn't long enough, and she heard footsteps. 'OH MY GOD, just give it up all ready! Can't a girl get a break?' Kagome saw a door and in one sharp second she opened the door, quietly closed it, and then turned around, masking her own and Rose's auras.

Shada stopped running abruptly and the others stopped behind him. Answering their silent question, he explained, "I can't sense her anymore…"

Isis concentrated, but shook her head. "I cannot either."

After Kagome was sure there wasn't anyone in the room, she paused to study the room. The space and its furnishings amazed her. 'Wow... it's so... lavish...' Then she remembered she had to hide- what if the inhabitant of the room came back in? 'Right... under the bed? Or in a closet?' She thought out loud.

Rose yipped quietly and nudged a large curtain hanging, a very long one. She smiled and picked her up. "It'll do great." And then she swept it out a little, before standing against the wall in a corner with the hangings coming around her.

Tri-Color, a.k.a. Atemu walked back into the room, restless. He was wearing the same thing as earlier, except no shirt. His torso was bare. (**nosebleed** hehehe) His puzzle was also glowing, to his confusion.

With the quad squad, Isis quickly said, "Let us summon the guards and check each room to make sure she's not hiding and also check on the Pharaoh, just in case." The others agreed; Mahado said, "That's a good idea. The three of you summon the guards while I check on the Pharaoh."

Kagome knew she was supposed to be hiding, but she couldn't help but tentatively peek out from behind the thick red curtain. She saw Tri-Color from the garden and gulped. 'OH no... It's HIS room?! Why his? Why me?!' But then she saw his sharp, toned chest, and you could say Kagome got a little shock and gasped a bit. 'H00chiMAMA! That is one fine chest!'

Atemu had heard the noise and turned around sharply, (but he didn't see her) "Who's in here? And why?"

Kagome started blushing and closed her eyes. Rose was held close to her chest and she prayed inwardly. 'Please, don't find me. Please, don't find me. Please, don't find me,' she chanted over and over again.

Atemu started to check his closets and armoire, but found nothing. "Not here…"

Mahado knocked on the door and walked in. "Pharaoh?"

Atemu relaxed when he saw it was Mahado. "Yes, what is it?"

Mahado asked as gently and as politely as he could. "Has anyone come in here, sir?"

"Not that I know of... why?"

"The girl we met earlier today is here sir..." 'He should be pleased with this,' thought Mahado happily.

Atemu smiled inwardly, but didn't let him know he was. "I see."

Madaho couldn't help but add; "But we are having a hard time finding her with her running in the shadows... it seemed that she was able to outrun your pets." He gave a bit of a smirk at that comment.

The Pharaoh seemed generally surprised. "Oh, is that so?"

He nodded. "Yes, including your jackal. She has even managed to hide her aura from us. It is greatly frustrating Shada, if you did not hear it."

Kagome's eyebrows twitched. 'Those were his PETS?! Argh! It's so tempting to say something when they're talking about me like this!'

Atemu chuckled. "Thank you for informing me, Mahado. I will let you and the rest know if she comes through here." Mahado bowed and then left.

Rose sighed a bit. Kagome silenced her with a look. 'This is great. How am I supposed to get out without him seeing me?'

Atemu couldn't help but smile. "So she has come... but Mahado and the others cannot locate her." Then he started to take off his headdress and other gold accessories, and then he started to stretch a little.

Kagome felt her face turning red. 'I need to get out of here before he notices us…!'

Atemu paused during his stretching exercise to look down at the puzzle, which was shining a bright steady gold. 'It's still glowing... Why?' He started to look around the room again in suspicion.

She gulped; panic coating her throat, like a second skin. 'Oh shit… hopefully he won't see my spot...'

Rose whined, but then immediately hushed and looked guilty. Kagome felt worse even then- 'I REALLY hope he didn't hear that!'

Atemu was startled to hear a whining noise coming from somewhere in his room. "What was that?"

Kagome swore in her head. 'Rose…!'

Atemu started to walk closer to their location then, much to their suspense at being caught.

Her eyes closed, she swore again. 'Damn!' Rose started to shake, and it was visible. It was over for them.

Atemu could see the shaking spot on the curtain. 'What the?' He leaned forward, and touched the curtain and pulled it aside to reveal KAG AND ROSE!

Kagome smiled and laughed nervously. "Uh… hi?" 'I am in such deep crap,' she thought as the Pharaoh approached her. 'What am I going to do…?'

End of Chapter Two

* * *

**Rei**: OMG. You have no idea how long that chapter took to write! Thank goodness for saved archives of RPs! Well, review, and tell us if you liked it or not! People who review get a shirtless picture of Atemu! **Nosebleed** Remember, Kurama'sFoxyMiko writes the next chapter! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-oh nor do I own Inuyasha, so don't even try to sue me.

AN: Hey Everybody! It's my turn to write and let's give Chaotic Rei/Vanya The Ninja Maiden a big hand for such a wonderful job on Chapter Two (Readers start clapping). I'd also like to say that I'm so sorry for not updating soon. Inspiration got away from me and my Internet service left me with my aunt and cousins when they had moved. Now I'd like to present Chapter THREE

Anime: Yugioh/Inuyasha Crossover

Setting: For Inuyasha, two years after Kagome started her journey and after Naraku's Defeat. And for Yu-Gi-Oh, set in ancient Egypt while Atemu is still alive.

Pairing: Atemu (Yami)/Kagome

Summary: What would happen if the well had sent Kagome, not only farther back in time, but to another continent as well?

* * *

**_Chapter Three  
_****_With the Pharaoh_**

Kagome froze to the spot where she stood as she held Omorose close to her. The poor little wolf was shaking badly out of fear and anxiety, reflecting the feelings that Kagome was feeling at the moment.

Atemu had a soft look on his face as he stepped closer to the girl he met in the garden earlier that night. He was hoping that his guardians would be able to find her but he didn't expect her to come back on her own. Once he was close enough, Atmeu said with a soft chuckle, "So you've come back…"

Once the statement had reached her, Kagome cleared her throat, answering with Rose her arms, "Only for my weapons and supplies… then I'll be on my way." After a pause, she added, "even though, I wasn't expecting a welcoming committee upon my arrival."

Atemu chuckled at the statement and gave a light smirk saying, "Of course. They _have_ been searching for you."

"Which is why I just wanted to get my weapons along with my supplies and be on my way." As she was finished talking, Kagome couldn't help but notice his eyes. They showed that he was clearly amused and curious of her with some unreadable emotion. And their color… they were beautiful deep violet with specks of dark red, giving them a dark but alluring look.

'Yes… dark yet… alluring…' Kagome thought.

Not wanting to her to run away or wanting to scare her, Atemu slowly lifted his arms to rest his hands on either side of her; effectively trapping her with no where to run. Even though she didn't seem to notice.

That's when he noticed her eyes. They were a deep sapphire blue, filled with so much emotion. Yes, he'll admit to himself that he was ogling her when they first met at the gardens. When he first saw her, he had to admit that she was breathtaking with her foreign appearance in the moonlight. And her smile… that smile of hers looked as if could light up the entire garden.

Letting a soft smile appear on his face, Atemu asked the girl, "Why were you brought to the palace in the first place?" He had been meaning to ask Shada of the reason, but he was told to turn in for the night and was also told by Shada himself that he would tell him why the girl in front of him was brought to the palace.

When the question finally reached Kagome's ears, the miko noticed that the Pharaoh had trapped against the wall and couldn't help but stutter as she thought idly, 'well this is an uncomfortable situation.' "W-well… I was…"

"Yes?" Atemu asked as he leaned in closer. Even when he realized what he was doing, the Pharaoh still made no move to move away and to give the raven-haired beauty in front of him some room. With how close he was, he could smell her fragrance of fresh rain mixed with jasmine and another blossom that he never smelt before under the light smell of sweat that she probably got from the smoldering hot day of her traveling.

As for Kagome, she could hear her heart thump loudly in her ears from how close the Pharaoh was to her. Trying to ignore the sound and her face burning, she answered with a steady voice, "I have no idea, to be honest. I just came through the front gates of the city only to be stopped and was told that I was to be brought to the palace. I haven't done anything wrong…"

"Then why did you return?" Atemu asked, already knowing her answer. Even though he wished he was the reason she came back… just to see him.

Seeing that she wasn't going to be getting any attention and was tired, Omorose hopped out of her mistress' arms and made her way to the Pharaoh's bed. Once she had made herself comfortable, the little wolf youkai curled up and dozed off into a light sleep. She had no worries about the Pharaoh trying to hurt her mistress. His aura may have been dark and filled with shadows but it wasn't evil. So she had no reason to worry about Kagome's safety.

"Like I had said, I only came to get my weapons and supplies. But with those four people chasing me, I won't be able to find them…"

"So you decided to hide in here until everything calms down a little, not knowing that these are my sleeping chambers." Atemu cut in with a rueful smile, obviously amused.

Blushing more, Kagome answered with an uneasy chuckle, "uh… yes."

'Although…it had to be one of the dumbest ideas that I think of…' Kagome took a once over his features, 'Well… maybe not. He doesn't look like a tattletale… hopefully.'

Atemu's smile turned soft at Kagome's blush and offered, "You can stay in here until things quiet down a bit… and I'll lead you to where your weapons are probably being confiscated." Before heading to his chambers, he had asked one of the guards who took the girl in if she had anything in her possession before they brought her to the palace. It seemed that she did and the guard took Atemu to where they were holding her weapons. He was pretty surprised at the craftsmanship her weapons had, especially with how detailed the Winged Weaver on her swords and the Red Eyes Black Dragon on her chained sickle were.

Kagome eyes lit up with eagerness as one of her winning smiles appeared on her face as she asked with a hopeful voice, "Really?" And at Atemu's nod of yes, the little priestess couldn't help but throw her arms around the Pharaoh's waist with a soft yet happy cry of "Thank you!" making the young ruler blush.

Too caught up in her excitement in the pharaoh's thankful and helpful offer, Kagome blushed again realizing too late in what she had just done. Hugging the Pharaoh so familiarly… 'Oh, crap. What did I just do?'

Atemu blushed at the girl's slender arms being wrapped around him in a tight but gentle embrace but couldn't help but smile, wrapping his own arms around her shoulders to return the gentle embrace. The action only made Kagome flush even more into a cherry red.

Omorose opened one eye to see this image the pharaoh and her mistress made. If things went along smoothly between the two, then there was no doubt in the wolf youkai cub's mind that the pharaoh and miko would end up together with Kagome being able to finally have what she deserved the most for all she had been through: someone to love her for who she is, and not for her power, beauty, or anything else that Inu-yaro had referred as. With that comforting thought in mind, Omorose sighed as she went back to sleep while also giving her mistress and the pharaoh a little privacy.

After Kagome and the Pharaoh released each other from their hug, the Pharaoh led Kagome to his bed where Rose still slept offering her a seat while he pulled up a chair for him self to sit.

To pass the time, they agreed to talk a little about themselves with Atemu telling Kagome a little about life in the palace and Egypt and Kagome telling the Pharaoh about her being a priestess where she was from, her family, and life in Japan. Although Kagome left out the part in being from a thousand years from the future and had traveled half of that amount of time in the past on her fifteenth birthday.

'No need in making him think that I'm crazy…' she thought as she started to lightly pet Rose's head, further lulling the youkai pup to a deeper sleep.

Somewhere during their conversation, Kagome laid her head on the inviting pillows of the pharaoh's bed and made herself comfortable while listening to the Pharaoh tell her about dual monsters; something that she remembered that bald priest mentioned when he asked her about her weapons. She tried to stay awake, she really did, but after being in the blistering heat all day, then chased by those four people had put Omorose and her through, and considering how late it was, she had a hard time staying awake no matter how interested she was in the subject that the Pharaoh was talking about.

'Can't stay… awake…' she thought as her eyes closed and fell asleep with the sound of the pharaoh's voice fading.

'She's asleep.' Atemu thought as he saw Kagome's breathing even out and get comfortable on his bed. Omorose got up momentarily to sleepily crawl up to Kagome's side and cuddle up to her stomach, making Kagome shiver slightly at the coolness of the wolf's fur.

Atemu smiled at the sight and got up from his seat to cover the young woman up with a thin but warm blanket before saying absently, "Such innocence…" as Kagome sighed while smiling in contentment and Rose gave a cute puppy yawn with a stretch.

After taking a seat in the chair he had occupied, Atemu tucked a stay lock of Kagome's hair behind her ear and lightly caressed her cheek.

Mahado saw this after walking into the Pharaoh's chambers quietly, thinking his Pharaoh was already asleep. Seeing Atemu gazing at the raven-haired girl they had met while caressing her cheek as she slept was a rare sight for the priest considering that no woman had ever seemed to spark his Pharaoh's interest.

Reluctant to break the serene scene before him, Mahado made his presence known, "Pharaoh?"

Atemu jumped at the sound of Mahado's voice and pulled his hand back from Kagome's cheek as if he was burned. After getting to his feet, he turned to see Mahado standing close to the door… with an all-knowing smile on his face. "Y-yes?" The Pharaoh stuttered.

Mahado's smile widened at the sight of his Pharaoh stuttering. It wasn't everyday that you could catch the pharaoh so off guard. "I saw that…" The High Priest grinned.

"S-saw what?" Atemu asked with a blush on his cheeks.

Mahado's smile turned into a smirk. "Caressing the girl's cheek."

Atemu didn't answer before Mahado's smirk widened as he walked up to stand next to his lord, saying, "You are smitten with her, aren't you? It's as plain as day."

Atemu just stayed silent, as his face became a much deeper red, making him turn away to hide the fact he was getting flushed. "Could this be our Pharaoh's first love?" Mahado asked with a teasing tone while chuckling while also dawning a catty face. Sometimes Atemu just hated how his friend teased him but kept silent.

After too long of a pause, Mahado wisely spoke, "You should at least admit it first to your self, if not your trusted priest." He really just wanted the best for his King. And the girl… she looked like she would be a perfect match for Atemu when the time came to where he would be forced to take a queen.

Atemu lit his shoulders slump with a sigh as he answered to Mahado, "How so when I do not even know her name… or where she came from…?"

"You can ask her when she awakens in the morning."

Kagome sneezed in her sleep before turning on her side in her sleep. The young pharaoh turned his attention back to the sleeping miko on his bed and sighs… without knowing.

Mahado grinned at this, seeing the attraction his Pharaoh had for the mysterious young woman. Oh, he couldn't wait to start his plans in getting the two together.

Omorose started kicking in her sleep before ruffling her feathers and burrowing deeper under the covers. It was a sight the Mahado couldn't help but chuckle at before speaking, "Well, when you are read to speak, summon me. Goodnight, Pharaoh." And with that, the priest left, leaving Atemu with the sleeping miko.

Once he was sure that he was alone, Atemu released a sigh in relief saying with a sweatdrop, "How embarrassing." But he soon let that go before watching Kagome a little while longer as she slept with a small smile in her on her face. He smiled at the sight before looking around his chambers, 'Now, where to sleep…'

He weighed his options. He could sleep in his bed with Kagome but came to the conclusion that it would be indecent if anyone were to come in and see the Pharaoh sleeping with an unknown woman. On the other hand, he could sleep in one of the extra rooms that were in the palace and were close to his own chambers… but then again if one of his guards were to come in to check on him, he had a feeling that they would probably kill the woman on sight.

Atemu inwardly whimpered, not knowing what he should do and because he was so tired. Kagome rolled over in her sleep once more, giving more room on the other side of the bed as if giving the young Pharaoh an answer. The young ruler just sighed thinking that hopefully she wouldn't mind if he stayed on the other end of the bed.

Unfortunately, the fates didn't seem to be on his side to let him sleep peacefully without disturbing his guest. Because before he was even able to climb in bed, his priest Seto came in asking, "Will you be all right tonight Pha…" Seto caught sight of the young woman, "… raoh?"

Atemu froze. It was bad enough that Mahado caught sight of his guest before the morning but for Seto to catch sight of her too? It was clear to Atemu that the gods were not in his favor that night. "Seto?" He asked with wide eyes.

Seto gave a long pause before asking, "Not to be intrusive, sir… but why is she here?" In honesty, Seto couldn't help but how beautiful the young woman in his Pharaoh's bed was. Her was paler than the Egyptian women who worked in the palace…

Atemu scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Umm… She got lost?" Okay, he admit that was lame but how can anyone blame him? He's tired and it's late. Not to mention that tomorrow he had a meeting with his advisors about an important matter they didn't tell him about.

Seto looked at Atemu with a raised brow and unconvinced. 'He really expects me to believe that excuse?' He asked himself.

The young Pharaoh just sighed to himself, too tired to think of a good lie, and told the truth, "I found her in my quarters, nothing else happened."

"… I see…"

Getting a bit flustered, Atemu spoke trying to get Seto to believe him as he hissed, not wanting to wake the girl who was sleeping peacefully, "Nothing happened. She just fell asleep while we were talking. Ask Mahado if you don't believe me."

At this time, Omorose woke up and sleepily stared at Seto while the priest stared back as he answered to Atemu, "No need to be defensive Pharaoh, I was merely concerned."

Rose lit out a gruff but soft bark before crawling up to rest under Kagome's chin, breathing on her neck making Kagome giggle a little in her sleep as Atemu spoke, "I'm just tired. And Mahado came in to check on me not too long ago."

Seto heard what his Pharaoh said but could help but think how cute the mysterious girl looked while she slept with her little white wolf cub. But he answered his Pharaoh all the same, "It's best you get to sleep soon, Pharaoh. You have a few meetings tomorrow with your advisors as well as a few merchants."

Atemu groaned at being reminding before Seto said lightly, "Such is the life of a Pharaoh…" before turning to leave. Atemu didn't listen and just fell on the empty side of the bed next to Kagome and curled up in a separate blanket that was already at the foot of the said bed.

Before closing the doors, Seto bid the young pharaoh goodnight with Atemu mumbling it in return and letting sleep take him.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Under normal circumstances I would have stopped right here but… seeing that's it been a VERY long time since the last update, I'm going to make this one bit longer than usual for all of you who had waited to patiently for this.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Morning soon came swiftly… a little too swiftly for Kagome and Atemu. The sun had hit Kagome's eyes making her groan and say groggily, "Just a little more mama…" making Atemu wake momentarily before going back to sleep with the both of them not even noticing how Kagome was spooned against Atemu with the pharaoh's arms wrapped limply around her waist.

Rose, being an early riser, just gave a wolfish snicker before stretching her limbs as Kagome snuggled into the warmth behind her.

Unbeknownst to them, Isis- The mistress of the Millennium Eye took a peek into the Pharaoh's sleeping chambers to see her Pharaoh sleeping with the girl she and the others were searching for last night. Since Mahado and Seto were busy with Shada, she saw it her duty to check and see if their Pharaoh was awake. But as she stared at the pair sleeping in each other's arms, Isis couldn't help but think that they act so much like newly married couple.

At this time, Mana had come up to the older woman asking if the Pharaoh was awake yet only to get a glimpse of the said pair in the room. The young sorceress-in-training couldn't help but gap at the sight and feel glee at the same time. Before any words could be exchange between the two females, Mahado came up to them asking, "What are the two of you doing, peeking into the Pharaoh's chambers?"

His voice had a teasing tone to it. The high priest had just finished his business with Seto and Shada about the knowledge of their foreign female guest being in there Pharaoh's chambers sleeping and had also told Shada to refrain from trying to arrest the young girl for merely acting on her will to be free and to survive.

Isis and Mana both blushed at the undertone of Mahado's teasing and answered at the same time, "Nothing."

"That's a lie." Mahado said with a smirk.

Isis asked innocently (sorta), "Why would we lie?"

"Yeah, why?" Mana said taking the older woman's side.

Mahado just raised a brow at them before moving pass them to enter the Pharaoh's sleeping quarters. Mana turned to Isis and asked in a whispered tone so her teacher wouldn't hear, "Should we have warned him?" Referring to the scene on the other side of the door.

"Perhaps not."

While inside, Mahado could believe what he was seeing. Yes, he had seen Atemu and his guest together last night but…

"Dear Ra… what happened?" Mahado silently asked himself as Rose started wagging her tail, begging for the priest's attention. By this time, Atemu just woke up groggily with a yawn before Rose decides to pounce on him and gives him a morning facial wash with her tongue, making Atemu confused at first by the onslaught but soon starts to laugh a bit with the knowledge of knowing who it was.

Mahado couldn't help but laugh at the sight. He hadn't seen his Pharaoh like this since sometime after his father, the former Pharaoh had died. And it was quite an interesting sight to see the younger man "attacked" by a pup. Atemu then fell off the bed with a yelp of surprise at seeing Mahado at the foot of his bed.

After Atemu fell off the bed, Rose went after Kagome to wake her up while barking and licking her all over her face. The miko groaned at being disturbed, "Rose, cut it out." But Rose doesn't stop, only barking more making Kagome give up and start getting up with a whimper, "Okay, okay. I'm up, I'm up." With Rose barking happily and hops off of her to sit at the foot of the bed.

Kagome gave a small yawn and rubbed her eyes to rid of the sleep in them until the blurriness disappeared. She then looked around and remembered where she was with only one thought in mind, 'Oh, crap…' when her sight were set in the priest she had seen with the Pharaoh last night.

Mahado just smiled at the young woman as he asked, "Did you sleep well, Milady?" He didn't want her to be scared because they had been chasing her last night. The high-ranking priest also knew that his Pharaoh would want her to feel welcome and be treated like a guest.

After calming her nerves a bit, Kagome answered to Mahado, "Yes, thank you." 'I can't believe I fell asleep.' She thought with a sweatdrop as Mahado covered his smile to hide his mirth from her. But it seemed that Kagome caught his mirth and raised her brow, asking, "What are you smiling about?" she then looked around and asked a different question, "And where's the Pharaoh?" Remembering that, that was the title everyone around the palace had called the young man she was with last night.

It was then that Atemu made his self known by answering, "On the floor." and climbing back onto the bed to sit.

Kagome jumped at the sound of his voice and started apologizing profusely, "Oh My Kami! Did I make you sleep on the floor? I'm so sorry!"

Atemu just smiled at her embarrassment, as well as his own with a blush, and said, "No. I just fell."

"Then… where did you sleep?"

"I slept on the other side of the bed." He answered.

"Oh." Kagome replied with blush, cursing her self for being such a heavy sleeper.

Mahado smiled at the sweet scene that their guest and the Pharaoh made with the both of them lightly blushing from embarrassment as he thought, 'If only they knew how they looked this morning…'

Just then, Seto had walked in asking, "Is the Pharaoh awake yet?" With Mahado answering with the same smile, "He's awake… along with our guest."

Feeling a bit uneasy, Kagome gave a quiet but hearable, "Good morning…"

Seto stopped in his tracks, completely stunned at the sight of Kagome… more stunned by her appearance than he was the night before. The color of her blue eyes seemed to glow in the morning sunlight as well as her skin, and her thick but smooth looking black hair slightly messy from her sleep. Also her clothes, as strange as they were, they fitted her well…

Seto then replied to Kagome's greeting with an almost breathless, "Good morning…"

While Seto was admiring Kagome's appearance, Mahado was in an internal panicky state thinking, 'No! No, not HIM too!'

One of the many things Mahado hated when he had another person, whether it be male or female, start having an attraction for one of the two people he was trying to pair up. He didn't want Seto to start falling in love with the raven-haired girl he was trying to make a match with the Pharaoh. Not when he already had found a perfect match for Seto with the village girl, Kisara (I think that's the name of the girl who was in possession with the spirit of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Correct me in your review, if I'm wrong).

Both of the priests line of thoughts were broken when Mana, Mahado's apprentice, decided to skip in and wait at the doorway asking, "Is the Pharaoh and his guest awake yet?"

"Yes they are." Mahado answered before Atemu gave his female friend permission to enter after she asked to enter. Isis soon followed after asking Kagome, "Did you sleep well?"

Kagome answered to her that she slept well while thinking, 'Man, it's the Welcoming Committee from last night.' She was practically waiting for them to arrest her but remembered them saying something about her being a guest and wondered why. That was until she came to the conclusion that it was the Pharaoh who probably wished it.

Seto cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention as he announced to Atemu that after mid-day, he had a meeting making the Pharaoh inwardly cringe while say that he remembered.

Kagome gave an understanding smile, sensing his dread, while saying, "It won't get done if you put it on hold for long."

Isis nodded in agreement, saying that she was right. The Mistress of The Millennium Necklace could sense that the girl was very pure but she still couldn't read the girl's future nor could she sense her past. The girl was a complete mystery to her.

Kagome then got out of bed before sliding off the haori she wore last night and started to stretch, getting the stiffness out her limbs and unknowingly making Atemu and Seto inwardly drool at the sight of her smooth and flat stomach when her shirt rose slightly. After getting the kinks out of her neck, Kagome turned to Atemu asking, "When will I be able to get my weapons and supplies back?"

Atemu was brought back to reality at the question and turned to Mahado saying, "Could you see to it that her weapons are returned to her?"

Mahado nodded answering, "Yes, she seems to be trustworthy." He then left to retrieve the said weapons with Omorose following alongside him after jumping off the bed.

Mana squealed at the sight of the little winged wolf. "AWWWWWWWWWW! HOW CUTE!"

Kagome smiled, "Yeah, she is isn't she?"

Seto then asked Mana and Isis if they could take Kagome somewhere to get cleaned up for the day and help her with a new change of clothes, thinking that the young woman would want to freshen up before breakfast.

The two Egyptian women agreed before dragging the priestess to where she could get cleaned, leaving the two males to themselves.

The silence between them soon became unbearable before Seto asked, "How long do you plan to let her stay in the palace?" In honesty, he wanted to get to know the girl and ask a few questions about her origins. Atemu answered, "For as long as she likes. I will tell he so at breakfast."

"Do you know her name?"

Atemu then cursed himself for forgetting to ask the girl's name last night but answered, "No, but I will ask her that at breakfast."

Meanwhile with Kagome, Isis and Mana had taken her to what seemed to be the bathing chambers of the palace, filled with alabaster stone pillars that had hieroglyphs of the Egyptian water god/goddess and murals of plant life and animals of the Nile. The bath itself looked more like a swimming pool rather than a bath with water lilies floating about with small waterfalls that were built at the deep end and shallow end of the bath/pool.

All in all, Kagome was speechless as to how beautiful and breathtaking the chambers were.

A set of doors that were adjacent to the ones that she, Isis, and Mana had entered from opened with a line of six women, who Kagome guessed were female servants, coming in and walking towards her. The next thing she knew, they were "helping" her strip out of clothing and soon had her in the water and started washing her limbs and hair.

Isis and Mana kept themselves from laughing and giggling at the sight of how confused their guest looked at being tended to by the servants. While they were doing this, Kagome noticed how careful and gentle the servants were in their task in cleaning her and soon relaxed and let them tend to their tasks… despite that she felt a little uneasy at the thought and action of someone else, than herself, washing her.

All scrubbing and massaging soon stopped with one of the servant girls asking Kagome to close her eyes so that she could get rinsed. Kagome did as she was asked and lit the water flow over her body to wash away the soapsuds. And as the suds were rinsed off, Mana and Isis could see the light scars that covered their guest's body but their attention was draw to the one that was at her side. It looked as if something had taken a chunk out her.

Mana was about to ask the girl how she got such a scar until one of the servant girls beat her to it asking, "Milady, how did you get such a scar?"

Wiping the water out of her eyes, Kagome looked down at the starburst shaped scar on her side and answered with a faint smile, "I got that scare from a Centipede demon."

Seeing as they weren't getting any more out of her, the servant girls left her to soak a bit.

It was then Rose who ran in through a crack from one of the doors and had jumped into the bathing pool making a splash that made Kagome yelp in surprise as well as the other females in the chambers. Seeing that the little pup couldn't swim just yet, Kagome swam to aid her little companion by gathering her in her arms and stepping out of the water to dry up.

Isis and Mana decided to chat with Kagome for a bit while she and her canine friend were being dried.

(I'm too lazy to go into detail with this so let's say that Kagome explained to them that she was traveling home when she had lost her way and due to heat exhaustion she fell down the well of the family she had met the day before. Like I said, I'm lazy and want to get this updated for you soon.)

After getting dried off, the servant girls started to dress in a material that was sheen yet look like something that came from that movie she saw, "The Prince of Egypt" or "The Mummy" (My Favorite MOVIES). The top was like a halter-top with extra fabric flowing from her shoulders to her knees. Her stomach showed and the skirt was long with slits on each side from her hip to her ankles. And all of it was partially see-through.

The servant girls soon returned and had her take a seat on a chair in front of another mirror and small dresser (I don't know what they call them but most women have them in their rooms and they always have their makeup and jewelry on them) and started to add gold accessories (headdress, Earrings, necklaces, anklets, armbands, and bracelets) and proper black eyeliner to make her look remotely Egyptian.

After they were done pampering her, Isis and Mana were on the other side of the curtain Kagome was currently behind. After a while, Kagome stated after looking at her self in the full-length mirror, "I'm not coming out."

"Why not?" Isis asked, waiting with Mana and the servant girls.

Kagome answered to the Egyptian priestess with a blush, "This outfit… it SEE-THOUGH." This only caused her blushed to deepen in color.

"It can't be that bad. It's traditional wear." Mana pointed out, hoping that it would ease their guest's worries about how the outfit appeared.

"YOU MEAN YOU GUYS PRACTICALLY LIKE WALKING AROUND ALMOST HALF NAKED?!" Kagome burst out, only to stop herself and make herself calm down. Realizing that what she said had most likely insulted the women who were with her, Kagome apologized, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you, guys. It's just that… I've never seen anything quite like these… garments."

Isis just gave a rueful smile while saying, "Well, considering what you said about you being foreign... It's understandable."

The servant girls only giggled before Mana turned to them reprimanding, "Cut it out, you guys." Then turned to Kagome's direction, "Kagome, I'm sure you look great. Just let us see."

Kagome was still bit on the uneasy side of how much flesh could be seen but decided to get used to it, seeing as she might be in this timeline for quite some time before she was able to go home. And the fact that her dress didn't show any of her most feminine of parts like her breasts and other parts of her that were private from the waist down.

'I guess that's proof for 'Tou-san's theory of women not being ashamed of their bodies and wearing clothing that was thin.' She thought as looked at herself in the mirror.

With a huffed 'fine' and a deep breath, Kagome stepped out from behind the curtains… making Isis, Mana, and the servant girls stare in silent awe. But the attention only made Kagome look more uncomfortable, asking, "So... uh... how do I look?"

Isis only smiled softly as she said, "I would say that you almost seem like an Egyptian Goddess." With Mana agreeing wholeheartedly.

Kagome blushed at the comment, feeling very modest, saying, "Thank you."

'I'll bet anything that the Pharaoh will love it too.' Mana thought. She saw how the Pharaoh acted around Kagome and also saw how he was trying to keep from drooling when Kagome started to stretch a bit that morning. The same went with Priest Seto. For her Pharaoh, it was one of the many reasons why she had picked the outfit for Kagome, if only to see the Pharaoh with the same look on his face. And maybe she could try and get Kagome and the Pharaoh together with her teacher, Mahado's help… if he hadn't decided to try getting the two together already.

A soldier barged in, startling the servant girls and Kagome along with her new friends, saying something about the Pharaoh needing Isis and Mana's assistance in the throne chambers and something about a Bakura attacking again.

Isis and Mana then ran pass him, leaving Kagome behind all confused with the said soldier. And not one to stand back and be left out while someone's life was probably at stake, Kagome made the decision to help and asked the soldier to lead her to where her weapons were being held and then lead her to where the Pharaoh was. The soldier was one of the guards who had brought her to the palace.

The soldier agreed and led her, with Omorose following, to the throne chambers and it seemed that Mahado was with a guard who had her weapons and rosary beads.

After thanking the soldier for leading her, Kagome quietly made her way to Mahado's side and hissed to him, "Mahado."

At the second time she spoke his name, the high-ranking priest turned his sights to Kagome, asking in the same hush tone before turning his attention back to Bakura who was at the foot of the steps that led to the Pharaoh's throne, "What are you doing here? It's not safe."

"I came here to help. And come on, I've face strong demons that were more powerful than that psychotic looking white haired guy over there." Kagome stated with an exasperated expression and Rose giving a low but soft growl to voice her agreement with her mistress. Kagome could sense the amount of darkness in the guy's aura and admits that, despite that it was strong it still wasn't as strong as what she had felt in the demons she had fought before and Naraku. "Just let me have my short sword and my purple rosary beads, along with my chained sickle.

Mahado took a moment before silently telling the guard to hand her the weapons she requested. He just hoped that she knew what she was doing. Then again, perhaps women from Japan knew how to fight. You never know…

Just as the guard was handing Kagome her purple rosary beads, Bakura took his chance to run up the stairs, dodging all who tried to stop him, and strike the Pharaoh. He felt that he would finally have his revenge for what the former pharaoh did to his village. But before he was close enough to even cut the Pharaoh's skin, a chain had wrapped around his ankle, keep him from going any further and making him trip. After he had braced his fall, Bakura turned an enraged expression toward the one who had dared to stop him from reaching his goal, only to be face to face with the most enchanting woman he had ever seen holding a sickle that was connected to the very chain that was wrapped around his ankle.

Kagome saw what was going to come next and knew that many of the guards were too far from Atemu to protect him. So after taking her purple rosary beads, Kagome snatched her chained sickle out of the guard's hand and sprinted pass the men and toward the steps, throwing the end of her chain and made it wrap around the man's ankle, making him trip and almost fall on his face.

Atemu could believe that the one who had stopped Bakura from reaching him was the same girl who he had met last night. She looked so different from when he saw her that morning. With the Egyptian clothing and jewelry, along with the eye makeup she looked like an Egyptian goddess who decided to walk and mingle with the living.

The rest of the men who were in the chambers had to agree as well… they had never seen anything like Kagome.

Bakura then gave an arrogant chuckle, after coming out of his own daze, and turned towards Atemu with the cocky question, "Is this a new guardian for your self, Pharaoh? I must admit that you have better tastes than your father did."

Growing tired of this bickering that sounded as is it came from a horrible dubbed version of a kids' action anime, Kagome rolled her eyes and just dragged the white haired foe back down the stairs, drawing out a surprised grunt from the one she was dragging while muttering to herself, "I swear. Villains, no matter from which part of the world or what era they're from; it's the same old tough guy act you always hear. Far too cliché."

It seemed that Bakura had heard her as well as the rest of the people who were in the huge throne room because after she had said that, the tomb raider seemed to be pissed while everyone else seemed to be holding back a chuckle. They had to admit, what she said had truth to it but was also funny at the same time.

After they had passed the last step, Kagome swung her chain so as to throw Bakura away from the said steps and make him slide further away by about close to a yard. But had the chain had unwrapped itself from Bakura's ankle before anything bad happened (Like the chain tightening and injuring his ankle).

(I'm no good when it comes to the metric system, but she made him slide pretty far from the steps.)

Bakura lifted himself back onto his feet while holding his ground and sizing the girl up. Beautiful or not, she had gotten in his way of killing the Pharaoh. But feeling generous at the moment, he bargained, "Move aside girl, and I promise that you won't be killed with the Pharaoh."

Kagome didn't bother to act scared as she wrapped her chain together before slipping it and the sickle in the back of her linen sash. She wasn't going to run from this white haired demon wannabe and she didn't care what his problem with the pharaoh was. Kagome wasn't going to stand back like some hopeless damsel.

Drawing her sword from it scabbard and getting into a basic readied position, Kagome answered, "Like I'm going to stay back and watch you kill someone who's important to his people. Without a ruler, a civilization will just crumble losing all order and become divided." Kagome knew that it was true. Without a leader, a kingdom's people with just scatter leaderless much like a colony of ants without their queen.

"Wise words coming from a woman." Bakura mused, changing his mind about killing her. She was a smart one and would make an excellent queen when he decided to take the throne.

Kagome took a glance at where Rose stood ready and gave the little wolf youkai a look that clearly said to stay with the Pharaoh unless she needed her help in the fight.

It became a stand off between Kagome and the Bandit. No one dare to get between them for fearing that something bad would come out of it and probably get caught in the crossfire. One of the servant girls, who were holding a gold bowl filled with grapes and other fruits, was shaking out of fear and apprehension as one of the grapes fell from the dish made of gold.

Everything seemed to start moving in slow motion. Bakura and Kagome waiting for the grape to hit the floor, signaling when to attack with their swords drawn. As the grape touched the floor, the sparks began to fly with the brawl beginning.

-------------------------------------------------------------

To stop the chapter here or no… Leaving it here would be fun just to hear you guys whine and such about leaving such a Cliffhanger. LOL

Don't worry; you guys deserve a long chapter for waiting so long. So go on and keep reading.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Bakura went on to the offensive and attacked first, sword positioned to impale. But Kagome didn't move to do the same and lit her sword fall at her side only to sidestep making Bakura miss.

Seeing this, Bakura swung his sword the same direction Kagome moved only for his blade to come into contact with hers before she turned her body, swinging her sword in sync with her right leg and hitting the blunt side edge of the blade come in contact with the back of his neck breaking the skin but also making him fly headfirst into the staircase that led to where Atemu stood.

(Yeah, I kinda got that move from Rurouni Kenshin when Kenshin and Saitou had their fight in Kaoru's dojo and just for future reference ladies and gentlemen… I will say that I _stink_ at describing fighting scenes whether they be with fists, guns, swords, or any kind of other weapon I know of.)

Bakura struggled to lift himself up and checked his neck, wondering how he was still alive. He could have sworn that the girl had got him in the neck with her sword. There was blood on the back of his neck… the then spoke, "I only hit with the blunt side of the blade. If there is one race of living beings that I can't kill, no matter how good or evil they are, is human." Bakura turned his attention toward Kagome, thoroughly confused yet relieved at the same time. Confused because of what she had said and yet she was willing to wait and strike at the right moment. And relieved because he may be able to make it out of their fight alive.

A smirk soon crept its way upon Kagome's face. She felt the change in the guy's aura when he was confused yet was filled with relief at the same time at her declaring that she couldn't kill humans. She decided to clarify what she said to him, "Don't start to relax yet, Shíro-san. I just said I can't _kill_ humans… but that doesn't mean that I can't _hurt_ them to point where they can't stay conscious."

Now that Bakura got a gauge at her abilities, he poised himself into a ready position as Kagome did the same but in a different stance that none of the Egyptians had seen.

With every blow and every chance their swords came in contact with each other, neither of them wanted to back down and Kagome's movements became faster and more deadly than before while Bakura seemed to be slowing down and started to receive a lot of cuts from her sword and many bruises from when Kagome decided to either kick or punch him when they were close to each other.

Many of the guards were impressed by Kagome's speed and skill when she was using her chained sickle but were in awe at how fluid her movements with a sword were; graceful yet precise… like a dance. A deadly yet mesmerizing dance. And Kagome always seemed like she was one step ahead of Bakura.

It was clear to everyone that Bakura didn't stand a chance against Kagome with her foreign style of fighting. The tomb robber knew this as well. He didn't stand a chance against her and knew that he had to get away from her so that he could make a good escape and return to take care of the Pharaoh another day when the girl wasn't with him.

"Do ye yield?" Kagome asked when she had stopped her onslaught.

"Ha! Far from it… you win this fight. But next time… I'll make sure you suffer." And with that, Bakura disappeared without a trace.

Kagome narrowed her eyes in suspicion before slowly making her way to where Bakura last stood and kneeled while resting her open palm on the ground. She knew that the trick was old and that Bakura really didn't disappear into thin air. Kagome had used that particular trick whenever she was in a tight spot and was low on energy. Rose took this time to go to her side with Atemu and the others not following not too far from behind.

Kagome then looked up and asked the guard who still held her Long Sword and her other rosary beads and asked, "Could you hand me my red prayer beads, please?" The guard jumped at her voice and handed her the red beads.

As Kagome bit her thumb hard enough to make it bleed, Atemu got worried but she waved off his worries when she summoned a small but very beautiful bird with emerald eyes and flaming red and yellow feathers from drawing a strange design on the alabaster stone floor.

(I kinda got that from the Summoning Jutsu that came from Naruto. Like how Jiraiya and Naruto summoned their frogs? And how Kakashi summons his dogs? I made it to where Kagome, with her summoning beads, can summon any-sized celestial animals: The Phoenix, Dragon, Tortoise, and White Tiger. A.K.A. Suzaku, Seiryu, Genbu, and Byaku- hence the four gods from Fushigi Yuugi)

Letting the small phoenix climb up on her arm, Kagome smoothed out its feathers from its breast before saying, "Find him…" and lit it fly off into the sky.

Atemu was curious as to what she had summoned and what she meant by her order to it but Mahado had beaten him by asking her, "What kind of bird was that? And what did you mean by 'find him'?"

Kagome just smiled saying, "That was a Tracker Phoenix that I summoned to find the man who was here." She then went to explaining that she could summon phoenixes of other different sizes and capabilities, as the same went with her other rosary beads (except with different animals) while her purple one was just for protection.

Atemu, now completely curious about her weapons and skills, suggested that they continue this conversation at breakfast… with Kagome and Rose's stomachs giving a small growl of agreement and the both fidgeted and blushed, embarrassed. The young pharaoh just chuckled before he lifted Kagome's hand into his and led her to the dinning hall with his guardians and Rose following close behind.

* * *

Hope you all are happy with this (despite the cliffhanger) considering It took such a long time to write and I wanted to give you guys a long chapter to make up for not updating sooner.

And I hope you're happy too, DeathNoteMaker! I've kept my end of the bargain and I'm happy that you had updated your Nightwalker/Inuyasha Xover fic, "A Vampire's Angel" earlier. XP I just loved what happened and can't wait to read more

For everyone else, remember that Chaotic Rei/Vanya The Ninja Maiden should be writing the next chapter… If I can get in touch with her;

Or you guys can try to email or PM her, if you can. Her email is in her Chaotic Rei account.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful creators and distributors. But I do own Omorose, the winged wolf cub.

AN: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that this fic hadn't been updated in so long. Rei-chan had been so busy with family and college while I kept getting problems with my computer, so it had been hard to try and contact each other through Windows Messenger. But after finally being able to talk again, we had agreed that I would be continuing the fic on my own but still swap ideas every now and then.

Also, before Summer came close this past year, I went to Dallas when the King Tut exhibit was in town and everything that was on display was AWESOME! It was such a great experience!

Oh, and for a previous reviewer, yes I know there was a Thebes in Greece but there was ALSO a Thebes in Egypt that became the capital of Upper Egypt in the 11th Dynasty (2134 BC) and remained the capital until the end Middle Kingdom in 18th Century B.C. Thebes was sacked by the Assyrians in 661 B.C., an event referred to in the Bible (Nah. 3.8–10), where the city is called No Amon [Amon city] and the Romans also sacked the city in 29 B.C. and by 20 B.C. a Greek visitor to the site reported only a few scattered villages.

I did a lot of research for Ancient Egypt with its cities and the royal family, especially since I'm very fascinated with Egyptology and Egypt's history so I'm certain that I got the info pretty accurate. Don't believe this, you can be my guest and search this info as well.

Again, I apologize for the long wait and still hope you enjoy this chapter no matter how short it may be.

Chapter Dedicated to Shiori Yume. Hope this chapter makes her feel better.

_**Chapter Four  
Breakfast, Answers, and High Priest Akhenaden**_

Kagome sat at the table, looking around at the people around her… this was kinda of embarrassing. She knew everyone was watching her as she ate, and that made her uncomfortable. She sighed as she took another small bite out of her meal.

"We never did learn you name miss?" Atem asked, as he too took a bite of his breakfast. He was trying to get a conversation started, but it seemed kind of hard when the girl seemed to be very nervous about people watching her. It seemed she was very self-conscious. This made him give a small smile.

"Oh...My name is Kagome Higurashi, It is a pleasure to meet you." Kagome inclined her head in a bow, she knew it wasn't a custom to do that here, but she was still Japanese and she would still regard her culture.

A happy puppy bark caught her attention, reminding Kagome that Rose was with her. Kagome gave a sheepish laugh before introducing her demon canine companion, "And this girl here is Omorose. She's a rare winged white snow wolf."

"It's a great pleasure to meet you… the both of you." Atem replied, internally happy at finally being given the name of this pale foreign girl before he introduced himself, "I am sorry that I can't give you my birth name… but I am the current Pharaoh of Egypt."

"Why can't you give me you're birth name?" Kagome asked, curious as to why this Pharaoh can't tell her something that's so common.

The Pharaoh blinked, as did the rest in the room, no one had actually ever asked him for his real name before, all they cared about was that he was the Pharaoh, and nothing else. But this slip of a girl wanted to know it, and surprisingly that made Atem very happy yet he was also slightly saddened.

Atem blinked again, "Well then, I guess it is because no one has actually really asked me for my real name...." seeing Kagome's surprised expression he sighed, "but it's also because it's forbidden to speak my name." Atem hated not being called by his name… it's been like that since he was young.

Smiling Kagome looked at Atem, "it's okay, it's still nice to meet you, Pharaoh...." looking around the people in the room she turned her attention back to the Pharaoh, "And who are the rest of the people in here? I never did learn all of their names."

Atem motioned for his guardians to step forward as he introduced them, "These are my Sacred Guardians; Mahad, Isis, Karim, Shada, Seto, and Akhenaden. They are a part of my sacred court. And last, this is Mana, Mahad's student."

Kagome smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you all." Internally she was thinking on how she finally got the names of her welcoming committee.

"Nice to meet ya, 'Gome! " Mana said smiling, which earned her a bop on the head from her master.

"It's not nice to talk to people so informally." Mahad scolded her. Mana laughed nervously, which made Kagome start to laugh lightly.

Mana looked over at Kagome who was still laughing, trying her best to be kind, "Feel free to call me that, Mana, I am not too big on formalities either." She gave her a small grin.

The young student returned the grin as Kagome looked over the guardians. She had already seen Mahad, Seto, and Isis… and most especially Shada since he was the one who questioned her about her weapons the day before.

But she had never seen Akhenaden… he was a grey old man with a grey mustache and short beard. She could also notice the golden object that was placed over his left eye. 'Or rather… it IS his left eye…' Kagome couldn't be too sure, sensing a dark energy coming from it much like the other items the Pharaoh and his other guardians held. Beside the dark energy that came from the eye, she could also feel a dwelling dark greed within his soul…

Not to mention there's some sort of connection between him and Priest Seto.

'Is there a chance that they could be related?' She thought before taking another bite of her morning meal.

"Why have you come to Egypt, Kagome?" The Pharaoh asked, and everyone in the room agreed. They hadn't met many foreigners here, and would like to know what made her come here all the way from her homeland.

Setting down her fork, she sighed, "One's destiny can not be changed, not even the holder of the one whose destiny it is."

Kagome looked at the Pharaoh strait in the eye; a small smiled crossing her face, "Isn't that right." Atem blinked confusedly before Kagome clarified, "Let's just say that greater forces brought me to Egypt for a reason that even I don't know of."

Mahad nodded, "I think I understand what it is you are saying." He then looked to her and asked, "What land did you travel from?"

Glancing at Shada, Kagome answered, "Like I had told Shada… I come from Japan. It's an island in the far east." This soon brought up more questions that Kagome tried her best to answer without telling how she got to Egypt from an entirely different era. As Kagome got to know the Pharaoh and his Guardians better, there was one Guardian who only kept his eye on Kagome.

'This girl was able to defeat Bakura with excellent fighting skill… and able to summon a monster without a stone tablet…' Akhenaden thought, thinking how perfect this foreign girl would be for Seto when he takes the throne.

"You also said you didn't really know what a duel monster was." Atemu said, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. How could she not know what a duel monster was? That is what was going through all of their minds.

"Well… where I come from, there is no evil monster spirits, or monster spirits at all, well we may have evil spirits and such… but we have something different in Japan… something that can be more evil." Kagome started, remembering her time in Feudal era.

"Something worse? What would that be?" Isis asked. She could not even picture what could be worse in a different land.

Kagome had everyone's attention and she knew it, but she didn't want them to know how bad Japan could be, she knew demons were in large numbers in the Sengoku era. She couldn't help but wonder how many more roamed the land, now that she's so far back in time when Egypt is at its peak as the first human civilization.

Sighing she looked down at her plate, "Demons."

"Demons?" Seto asked, curious as to what Kagome will say next.

Kagome nodded, "In my homeland, we have creatures that are somewhat similar to your dual monsters…" she then went to explaining when it looked like they were all curious about the demons in Asia, "but they can be much fiercer and they can't be controlled. The lower class is weak but against a normal human with no power or strength to fight them, they can be deadly with only instincts and bloodthirsty hunger leading them in hordes. The middle-class is a bit smarter but they have the same desire to shed blood and a great hunger for power, thinking they are better than humans. And the high-class demons are the more intelligent of them all with more control of their baser instincts and are much more powerful… they have the ability to retain a humanoid form and very few of them act as Demon -lords. The only thing that the most of them have in common is their dislike of humans."

"And… is your wolf cub…?" Isis asked, glancing at Omorose who jumped onto Kagome's lap with a ruffle of her feathers.

Glancing down at her winged canine companion, Kagome answered, "Yes, Rose is a breed of demon but she's a more intelligent demonic animal who was given to me by a close friend of mine. She's still only a pup though."

"Your home sounds dangerous." Mana said, giving her a look of worry.

"It can be, but I was trained to be able to fight. Some dear friends of mine trained me." Kagome said, a look of fondness coming to her eyes. She loved her friends dearly, and she missed them to. She wished she could see them all again. She missed Sango, her friend she could share anything with, Miroku, the brotherly figure that always gave advice...but still perverted, Sesshomaru, her teacher, and master, the one who tought her to fight, little Rin, who got along so well with Shippou, and her little Shippou, her pride and joy, her little boy.

"Also, sometimes the demons don't really bother with human affairs so there isn't that much trouble with them now a days." Kagome assured them with a smile. "There are even some more powerful demons who believe it to be wise to form alliances of sorts with humans, especially humans who have powers to purify any lower class demons who step out of line."

"Sounds interesting." Atem nodded in agreement to Seto, was very intrigue of this information, especially when it was about a land from afar. It was all just fascinating to him.

Akhenaden was intrigued too. "Very…"

Kagome's sights glanced at him momentarily from hearing how the old man's seemed to have a dark tone, like he was plotting something. Yes, the elder was planning something but she had no idea what.

'Could the well had sent me here because of what Akhenaden might be planning? Same with that white haired man I had fought earlier?' Her questions were left unanswered as Karim asked, "How were you able to summon that red bird earlier? The one you ordered to go after Bakura?"

"Oh, it's mostly thanks to my prayer beads." Kagome lifted the five prayer beads she was given by Miroku and Kaede, "Four of them are able to summon the Four Sacred Beasts of my homeland; the red phoenix, the blue dragon, the black tortoise, and the white tiger. These were given to me by a close friend of mine."

"Four of them? But you have five in there." Mana pointed out, looking at the beads in Kagome's hand in curiosity and wonder. Four of the prayer beads Kagome held represented the colors she listed off for each beast.

"Well, the fifth one-- my purple prayer beads were given to me by my old teacher for protection… although I hardly use it since I can protect myself without it." The miko gave a smile.

Shada glanced at her blades-- the same blades he wasn't able to hold before he asked once more, "and your weapons? Why do they have dual monsters on them, like the Wing Weaver and the Red Eye Black Dragon?"

"Like I had told you before, I have no idea. My swords were made by another one of my teachers after I had completed his sword training. And my chained sickle was given to me by a friend, a sister-figure to me, as something to remember her by. They were the ones who had these weapons made so I have no idea what inspired them to have these creatures on them."

Kagome's explanation seemed to have satisfied not only Shada's curiosity, but Atem and the others as well.

Coming to a decision, and since it was obvious that she had traveled from afar, Atem spoke, "Kagome…" Ignoring the fact that her name rolled off his tongue just right and how her eyes seemed to shine when she looked to him curiously, he offered, "since you had traveled very far from your homeland to Egypt and you believe that you were brought here for a purpose, I would like to offer you to stay here at the palace as a guest."

Mahad glanced at his Pharaoh in offering Kagome a place to stay, inwardly grinning when he didn't have to suggest letting the young foreign girl to stay within the palace walls. 'Less work for me.' Mahad thought.

The foreign miko was taken aback by the Pharaoh's offer of allowing her to stay in his home as a guest, "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be a burden…"

"Not at all. It would be a great pleasure to have you stay. And I'd love to hear stories of your homeland…" that last sentence had Atem blushing slightly, embarrassed to be making the offer but… he really wanted to get to know this foreign woman; her homeland, her culture, herself, everything.

Before Kagome could answer in accepting the Pharaoh's offer, Akhenaden excused himself after a servant came in saying that the merchants the Pharaoh was to meet had arrived, leaving his King with his other Guardians and their foreign guest.

As he continued his way to where the merchants were waiting, Akhenaden went over what he had saw when Kagome was fighting Bakura, her actions when she summoned that red bird, and everything she had just shared with the Pharaoh.

Yes, she was the perfect woman to be Seto's future queen; his future wife. All he had to do now was to build his son's army to overthrow the current Pharaoh and give Seto is rightful place at the throne and with a very strong and beautiful queen who would be worthy enough to not only to protect Seto but also worthy of birthing any heirs of Akhenaden's son.

* * *

I know, been a long time since I've updated and this chapter's much shorter than the previous one but I'm very low on ideas for this fic. I've thought up the beginning, the end, and the beginning of a potential sequel/epilogue but had never thought out the middle part of the story.

Anyways, hope to receive nice reviews. Ideas and suggestions are welcome. I don't take to flamers and their flames. They're not nice and they do a lot of damage to a writer's self confidence.


End file.
